vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saya Leonhart
Who is Saya? Saya Leonhart was once an innocent girl turned contracted killer. She worked as an Investigational Officer with Detective Kuri before he fell to vengeance. After a confrontation between the Rose Family and being blamed for the death of civilians, she left both him and the police business and became apart of the King Kaido as a student. She later became a high ranking member under Yakuza "King" Kaido. She has a rather short temper and she is not afraid of shooting untrustworthy people. History and Lore When Saya was born, she was actually called Saya Hinayuki, not Leonhart. She was born with crimson eyes and an odd genetic bug that allowed her hair to flow between black and red in a gradient-like pattern. However during her school years, she got bullied for those reasons. This is where she developed her tempersome trait by solving her own problems by punching those bullies. She got in trouble by her mother, but her father was proud of her. By the time Saya was 18, her life was turned upside down and changed forever. After Saya arrived home one day, she came into 2 of the Rose Family gang members murdering her parents. She managed to get away from the gang members, remembering their faces and the symbol they carried, a bright red rose with 2 knives puncturing it. Homeless and orphaned, she wandered the city streets until the Italian mafia found her since her hair and eyes stand out the most. Although she was treated poorly by them, she learned to hide among the crowds and in plain sight even if she has bright hair and eyes. Escaping from family to family she eventually comes into a confrontation of a rival family almost killing her but was saved by Lyo Leonhart. Taken under Lyo's hospitality, she was not only given a proper home and proper food, but she has been treated extremely well. Finally feeling like she is apart of a family once more, she adopted the name of Leonhart and applied to the police station for investigational work. Not very many agencies accepted her, except for Detective Kuri. He took Saya into his crew and eventually grew to like Kuri over time. 7 years ago, before Kuri fell to vengeance, Saya and Kuri were on a date night until the Rose Family found her and started shooting up the place. Her and Kuri were able to fend them off and eventually defeat them, however many civilians were killed in the crossfire. Kuri was excused for being in the crossfire, but Saya was blamed for the attack. With her taking this to heart, her feelings caused her to distance herself from Kuri to the point where Kuri got married. Later on, she left the police business and ended up going under the business of Kaido Sinclare as a student. She is currently a high ranking member, close to Yakuza "King" Kaido, being called "The Rose With Thorns." Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Humans